0adfandomcom-20200214-history
Persians
Cosmopolitan to the core, the Persian Empire levied a wide variety of troops from their vassal satrapies. Though their infantry were weak and poorly equipped, they could be massed in vast numbers. Their cavalry was strong and exotic yet expensive and included the fearsome cavalry archer, camelry, mahout elephants, and scythed chariots. They were known for their lavish wealth, grand architecture and strong trade empire through the Silk Road. Combined Arms Warfare is the watchword of the Persians. No branch should be able to win the battle alone but used together and correctly the Persians should be able to win. Melee infantry to pin the enemy down, range infantry to wear him down, and cavalry to finish the enemy by flanking. Persian units are individually weak, so the challenge of playing the Persians is making sure you avoid fighting on terms other than your own. Melee alone against hoplites should be suicide, for example, as should range or cavalry. Civilization Traits *Persians have access to a wide variety of infantry from all over their empire, including their very effective infantry archer to help balance out their relatively weak melee infantry most notably lacking swordsmen and possessing an underwhelming spearman class. Combined arms especially ranged combat and the use of brutal Persian Cavalry will be key to a battle Persian Cavalry is by far one of the best available with access to all classes including a champion Cavalry Archer, making the Persians effective in both raiding and heavy infantry battle clashes. Well armored and very effective Persian Cavalry especially in their Advanced promotions are fearsome. Persian siege suffers but regardless can be effective provided its supported by its allies and should encourage creative combined arms tactics. Persian structures by far are one of the toughest available while taking the longest build, they will hopefully return this when a foolish enemy tries to destroy them. With their walls in place with full access to wall towers and various technologies to help improve their already formidable walls and structures should make any siege a tiresome challenge. One of the best and most under-looked traits of the Persians is their strong economical upgrades and bonuses to land trade they possess along with the unique Persian palace which provides a small trickle of resources for the amount of Territory they currently control. While the Persians may not have a spectacular navy, they do possess a decent one that should support and supplement their land operations and more than capable of challenging naval power and if called for it can actually with intelligent play out-match even naval powerhouses. It should not be underestimated. Civilization Bonuses *Ability to Corral Camels and Horses. History: Horses were of great importance to the Achaemenids, especially in the eastern provinces. Camels, as beasts of burden, were also prized. Effect: Camels and horses can be captured in the wild and placed in the Corral. Unlike normal corralled animals, which generate food, the Corralled Camel/Horse functions similarly to a relic. As long as it remains in the Corral, the resource cost of training camel-mounted units (the Trader, specifically) or horse-mounted units (as appropriate) is reduced by a fixed amount. Great King's Levy History: The Persians could and did levy a large number of infantry during wartime due to the sheer size of the Achaemenid Empire and the way in which it was set-up. In general, the Persian infantry was well trained and fought with great tenacity. However, while this was true the infantry were poor hand-to-hand, close combat fighters. Also, with the exception of the elite regiments, the Persian infantry was not a standing professional force. Effect: Population cap for the Persian player is increased +10% (e.g., if the max pop for the match is 300, the Persian player's maxed population is 330; likewise, 200/220, and so on). Team Bonus *The Royal Road. History: Coinage was invented by the Lydians in 7th Century BC, but it was not very common until the Persian period. Darius the Great standardized coined money and his golden coins (known as "darics") became commonplace not only throughout his empire but as far to the west as Central Europe. Effect: Higher income (+25%) from land trade routes, for the player's traders and his ally's traders. Unique Technologies *Naval Craftsmanship History: Early Achaemenid rulers acted towards making Persia the first great Asian empire to rule the seas. The Great King behaved favorably towards the various sea peoples in order to secure their services, but also carried out various marine initiatives. During the reign of Darius the Great, for example, a canal was built in Egypt and a Persian navy was sent exploring the Indus river. According to Herodotus, some 300 ships in the Persian navy were retrofitted to carry horses and their riders. Effect: Phoenician Triremes gain the ability to train cavalry units. Persian Architecture History: The Persians built the wonderful 1200 mile-long Royal Highway from Sardis to Susa; Darius the Great and Xerxes also built the magnificent Persepolis; Cyrus the Great greatly improved Ecbatana and virtually "rebuilt" the old Elamite capital of Susa. Effect: Increases health of all structures, but also increases their build time. Immortals History: Effect: Decreases train time for Anusiya champion infantry by half. Buildings, units and technologies *Village Phase Xsacapavan (Province Governor) w, 500 m, 500 s, 500 sec: Allows to acquire large territories, and builds citizens. Banu Miyanrudani (Mesopotamian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. Sparabara (Warrior) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. Sugda Vacabara (Sogdian Archer) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. Mada Asabara (Median Light Cavalry) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. Town Phase f, 500 w, 30 sec: Allows to advance to the Town Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (including Civic Centers). Requires 5 Village Phase buildings (except Farming fields). Persian Architecture w, 200 s, 60 sec: All Persian buildings, +25% hitpoints and capture points, but also +20% building time. City Phase m, 750 s, 60 sec: Allows to advance to the City Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (Including Wonders). Requires 4 Town Phase buildings. Huvada (House) w, 60 sec: Increases by 10 the population limit. Loom f, 40 sec: Roman Woman has +50% health. House Garden f, 100 s, 40 sec: Houses increase population limit by 20%. Banu Miyanrudani (Mesopotamian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. Requires Fertility Festival to be recruited from Houses. Fertility Festival f, 250 m, 60 sec: Allows houses to recruit women. Unlocked in Town Phase Asiyah (Storage Pit) w, 40 sec Gathers wood, stone and metal resources. Steel axe w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. Servants f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. Wedges and Mallets w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. Baskets f, 300 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. Strong axe w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. Serfs f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. Extraction Well w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. Wheelbarrow f, 500 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in Town Phase. Sharp axe w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% wood gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. Slaves f, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% stone gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. Silver Mines w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% metal gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. Horse-drawn carts f, 1000 w, 40 sec: +10 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in City Phase. Kastasta (Farm) w, 45 sec: Gathers food resources. Wicker baskets w, 40 sec: +50% food gathering rate. Iron plow w, 100 m, 4 0sec: +15% gathering from farms. Harvesting training w, 150 m, 40 sec: +15% gathering from farms. Unlocked in Town Phase. Fertilizer w, 250 m, 40 sec: +25% food gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. Kastrya (Farming field) w, 50 sec: Has unlimited food, and can be used by up to 5 citizens. Gaiasta (Paddock) w, 50 sec: Allows to raise animals for food. Sheep f, 35 sec Breeding f, 40 sec: +25% breeding time for domestic animals. Horse breed f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in Town Phase. Horse speed training f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in City Phase. Navasta (Dock) w, 150 sec: Allows the creation of warships and naval trade. Masiyakara (Fishing Boat) w, 1 pop, 20 sec: When another support unit is garrisoned, the boat gathers fish faster. Fishing net w, 30 sec: Fishing rate, +30% Reinforced Hull w, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. Yaunash Nav (Ionian Trading Ship) m, 1 pop, 20 sec: +50% trade value if a trader is on board. Unlocked in Town Phase. Hamaraniyanava (Cyprian Galley) w, 100 m, 2 pop, 20 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisons up to 20 units. Can fire up to 10 arrows with garrison. Vazarka Hamaraniyanava (Phoenician Trireme) w, 150 m, 3 pop, 25 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisons up to 30 units. Can fire up to 13 arrows with garrison. Mada Asabara (Median Light Cavalry) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. Varkaniya Asabara (Iranian Cavalry) f, 35 w, 20 m, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. Fish salting f, 100 w, 30 sec: Fishing ships, +20 capacity. Unlocked in Town Phase. Hypozomata w, 150 m: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in Town Phase. Naval architects f, 200 w, 40 sec: -30% building time in docks. Unlocked in City Phase. Hull sheat in lead m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in City Phase. Horse transports w, 300 m, 60 sec: All Phoenician Triremescan train cavalry units. Didebani (Outpost) w, 40 sec: Can be built in allied and neutral territory. Slowly returns to Gaia when in neutral territory. Pidgeons f, 40 sec: +50% range for outposts. Stone foundations s, 40 sec: +50% territory losing for outposts. Palisade / Wooden Walls to 13 w, 5 to 11 sec (walls); 5 w, 7 sec (towers) Palisade gates w, 15 sec: Can be opened and closed. Palisade w, 7 sec Wooden tower w, 40 sec: Can shoot arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. Sentries f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. Padgan (Barracks) w, 150 sec Sparabara (Warrior) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. Sugda Vacabara (Sogdian Archer) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. Archery Tradition f, 500 w, 250 m, 60 sec: All ranged infantry units, +10 meters in range and +20% training time, but also -20% hitpoints. Spardiya Takabara (Anatolian Auxiliary) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. Healthy status f, 250 m, 40 sec: Units gradually heal when garrisoned in a barracks. Unlocked in Town Phase. Levy Infantry f, 40 sec: All infantry units, -10% training time, but also 5 hitpoints. Unlocked in Town Phase. Infantry Conscription f, 40 sec: All Barracks units, -50% training time. Paraspa (Cavalry Stables) s, 150 sec Mada Asabara (Median Light Cavalry) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. Varkaniya Asabara (Iranian Cavalry) f, 35 w, 20 m, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. Katpaduka Asabara (Cappadocian Cavalry) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. Babiruviya Ratha (Babylonian Scythed Chariot) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. Can trample enemy units. Unlocked in Town Phase. Healthy status f, 250 m, 40 sec: Units gradually heal when garrisoned in a barracks. Unlocked in Town Phase. Levy Cavalry f, 40 sec: All cavalry units, -20% training time, but also -10% health. Unlocked in Town Phase. Cavalry Conscription f, 40 sec: All stables, training time decreased. Unlocked in City Phase. Nicean War Horses f, 200 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +20% health. Unlocked in City Phase. Town Phase Ayadana (Temple) s, 200 sec: Heals all allied units nearby. Magus Mada (Median Mage) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Healer. Healing breadth f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing capacity. Healing capacity f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing capacity. Healing breadth 2 f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing capacity. Unlocked in City Phase. Healing capacity 2 f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing capacity. Unlocked in City Phase. Offering to the Gods f, 250 m, 40 sec: Temples, +50% healing rate on surroundings. Unlocked in City Phase. Field medicine f, 250 m, 40 sec: All units slowly heal when not moving. Unlocked in City Phase. Ardatasta (Market) w, 150 sec: Can exchange resources, and creates trading units that trade with other players' markets. Tamkarum Arami (Aramean Merchant) f, 80 m, 1 pop, 15 sec: Persian traders have +25% reddit bonus on land trades. Cartography f, 100 m, 40 sec: The whole team has the same vision of all of its teammates. Exodus f, 200 w, 100 m, 100 s, 40 sec: The player can use his allies' discharge points. Trading convoys m, 40 sec: Traders, +25% moving speed, trading revenues increased. Handicraft w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% trading revenues. Trading convoys 2 m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all traders. Unlocked in City Phase. Advanced handicraft w, 300 m, 40 sec: +15% trading revenues. Unlocked in City Phase. Arstista (Blacksmith) w, 200 sec Secondary weapon f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. Irregular Ranged Infantry f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. Melee Cavalry Training f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. Ranged Cavalry Training f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. Spolas (Thick Armor) wm 250 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. Headboard w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. Iron Weapons f, 500 w, 450 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. Master Skirmish Infantry f, 500 w, 350 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. Iron Weapons f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. Iron Weapons f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. Linothorakes (Laminate Linen Body Armor) w, 540 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. Headboard 2 w, 450 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. Heroic Iron Armor: All heroes, +2 armor, but also +50% Metal price. Payaud (Guard tower) s, 120 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. Sentries f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. Battlements m, 500 s, 40 sec: +40% arrows shot per garrisoned soldier. Shooters f, 250 m, 40 sec: Increases maximum tower range by 8 meters. Slots w, 100 m, 40 sec: Eliminates the towers' minimal range. Unlocked in City Phase. strong foundations f, 500 m, 500 s, 40 sec: +2 armor for all towers. Para (City Walls) s, 10-30 sec (walls); 100 s, 120 sec (towers) Duvitaparnam (City Gates) s: Can be opened and closed Payaud (Wall tower) s, 120 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. Rubble materials w, 40 sec: City walls, +20% building time, but -1 armor. Once active, Geometric walls is not available. Geometric walls s, 40 sec: City walls, +2 armor, but +10% building time. Once active, Rubble materials is not available. City Phase Dida (Stronghold) s, 500 sec Athuriya Hamaranakuba (Assyrian Siege Tower) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege Unit. Bakhtrish Sabara (Bactrian Heavy Spearmen) f, 100 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 16 sec: Infantry unit. Will to fight f, 1500 w, 1500 m, 1500 s, 40 sec: All units, +25% attack. Advanced siege w, 500 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +25% attack. Armouring w, 250 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +2 armor. Blacksmith f, 500 w, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units, -20% cost in metal. Artillery trainers f, 500 m, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units. -10% cost in wood. Hanging Gardens of Babylon (Wonder) w, 1000 m, 1000 s, 1000 sec Paradise (Glorious Expansion) f, 3000 w, 500 m, 500 s: +50 to population limit. Apadan (Persian Palace) m, 300 s, 300 sec Kurush II (Cyrus II the Great) f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: Persian Hero. +2 attack and +1 capture for all cavalry units. Anusiya (Persian Immortals) f, 100 w, 50 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Infantry unit. x3 counter vs cavalry. Darayavahush I (Darius I the Great) f, 100 w, 100 m, 2 pop, 45 sec: Persian Hero. All trade credits are increased, and all units move +15% faster while he's alive. Xsayarsa I (Xerxes I) f, 200 w, 200 m, 2 pop, 35 sec Anusiya (Persian Immortals) f, 100 w, 50 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Infantry unit. x3 counter vs cavalry. Immortals f, 200 m, 60 sec: All Anusiya units, -50% training time, but also -20 health. See More *Persian Design Document on Wildfire wiki *Persians on Wikipedia Category:Civilizations Category:Persia